


Catch me when I fall

by Bambino0093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fainting, Fainting Condition, I suck at tags, M/M, Whump, im picking on Hinata again, kageyama is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambino0093/pseuds/Bambino0093
Summary: Hinata has a fainting which causes him to faint a lot, everyone has become used to it, even Tsukishima.I really like fainting fics but I feel that this fandom lacks them so being the shit writer I am, I shall gift one to the fandom.…………. this has been changed...………...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Catch me when I fall

**Author's Note:**

> My other book pissed me off because I deleted a whole chapter I wrote so im going to leave it for a few days, ive wanted to write something like this for a while sooooo yay me for being a big kid. this will probably be shit so brace yourselves...…………………
> 
> also if this is different from what you have read before, I have changed the idea of this whole story so don't worry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice. Enjoy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is. finally. my deepest apologies for making you wait this long. I love you all and thank you for being patient with me. I have decided to change this up a bit so the first chapter had no tie to this chapter as of right now so just pretend it never existed. I will deal with that later.
> 
> happy reading sorry if its shit

The new quick attack was really coming together. After their fight, Hinata and Kageyama had soon gone back to normal and figured out their differences. They had both been practicing the quick attack nonstop and where eager to keep doing so.

So, when the end of practice came and everything was cleaned away, the duo still wanted to practice.

“Please Sugawara-senpai, let us practice some more.” Hinata begs, still wired from the increasing success rate of their attack.

“No. Come on, lest go home. The court has already been cleaned and everything has been packed away. We are all exhausted and in need of rest. You can continue tomorrow,” Sugawara says in a motherly tone, how can these boys still want to practice? How are they even human?

Hinata really doesn’t want to stop, so he does what he knows best, and puts on the cutest puppy dog eyes ever that he know will make Sugawara cave.

However, Sugawara stood his ground, “No, no. That wont work on me this time mister, lest go home.” That was the sternest tone he could muster, and luck for him, it did the trick.

“Fine,” Both boys say in time with one another. Both also physically deflating in disappointment and exhaustion.

All three exit the gym, Sugawara stays behind the two younger boys as he locks up the gym. Tobio walks a little way ahead of Hinata, eager to get home and sleep. Hinata feels that exhaustion too, but his feels all too familiar, the fog that slowly seeps into his conscience, slowly clouding his vision. “Yama..” The small boy mutters as he feels the black take over his vision, his knees buckling from underneath him. He’s out in seconds.

Kageyama hears his lovers small mumble for help, and rushes towards the shorter boy, just in time to hook his arms under the ginger’s shoulders, grabbing him just before he hits the floor. This was unusually fast, usually he can feel when he’s about to faint and can get to the floor before he falls or can get some help. He will probably be out for longer due to the speed on which he fainted.

Seeming that shouyou will be out for longer, Tobio lovers himself to the ground and places Hinata into his lap. This is usually what happens when Kageyama catches Hinata, they will cuddle until Shouyou regains consciousness. Sugawara had only just finished locking the gym doors, he turns to see Hinata and Kageyama on the ground, he sighs sadly, this had happened too much recently.

The whole team have always been there for Hinata, supporting him when he felt overtired from recent faints and nights when he can’t sleep even though he is exhausted to the bone. Even Tsukishima had warmed up a little bit towards everyone, not a lot, but you could tell.  
The condition came out of nowhere, it was a shock for everyone, especially Hinata and his family. It started when one day Hinata fainted at home after dinner, it was a shock, but his family pinned it down to standing up to quickly and dehydration. However, when he fainted for the third time they decided to go to the hospital.

Many tests later, there were still no answers to why Hinata would faint at least three times a day. It was a struggle, but with support, Hinata began to adapt. Some days were good, where he would only faint around three times, and the symptoms of exhaustion would be as bad, and he could be more energetic and just have an overall good day. But then there are days when Hinata can’t even leave the house because he doesn’t have the energy, nor can he make it very far without having to be caught.

It had devastated Hinata, hiving to adapt to this burden, but he hasn’t let it stop him. The team can see how it can upset him when he wakes up on the floor, but he doesn’t let it stop him.

Sugawara turned to see what was happening, seeing Hinata in Kageyama’s lap. An all too familiar sight. Suga let out a small sympathetic sigh. 

“Is he alright?!” Koushi yelled as he turned back to pull the keys from the gym door before walking calmly towards his underclassmen. He learned early on not to become panicked during one of Hinata’s faints, because the small boy can sense the stress. 

“Yeah. I caught him on time. He might be out for a little longer this time. He went pretty quick.” The raven-haired boy says gently as he lightly brushes the small wisps of hair from Shouyou’s forehead.

Sugawara smiled sweetly to himself, Kageyama has this gentleness about him whenever he is helping Hinata, he’s glad that the two boys had worked everything out and had gotten together. They go so well together, even if it doesn’t look like it at first glance, Kageyama never fails to calm Hinata down. 

“I’ll go get him some water and a jacket, so he doesn’t catch a cold. Hand tight.” The silver haired boy says as he runs toward the club room without another word.

It didn’t take long for the upperclassmen to return with the said items. Hinata still hadn’t shown any signs of waking up. His Fitbit said that his heartbeat was regular, which was really the only thing that they had to look out for. Sugawara sat next to the other two and draped the jacket over Hinata, watching as the small boy lay there silently. All they had to do now was wait it out.

Around three minutes later, the ginger boys’ eyelashes silently fluttered open. The two other boys immediately became alert to a now conscious Hinata. They wait for him to come around a little more before speaking to him, as they don’t want him to become too disorientated. Thirty seconds pass before Kageyama speaks up, “You with us now?” He says quietly.

The smaller boy only responds with a nod, still feeling the lingering fog in his brain. After a little while he finally says, “I’m sorry, it came on to quick I barley even felt it.”

“Don’t apologise, you can’t help it. Here, drink something,” Tobio reaches out for the water bottle sugawara had placed on the ground next to his knee.

Hinata pulls his arms out from under the jacket, grabbing the clear bottle with slightly shaky hands before sipping it carefully. They wait a little bit longer before Shouyou says, “I’m ready to get up now.” And with that, Sugawara stands and slowly helps Hinata from out of Kageyama’s lap. Hinata adjusts his footing and blinks the black spots out of his visions before he says, “Thank you, both of you. Let’s get home.” 

All three smile before heading back to the club room as if nothing had ever happened, just the way Hinata liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests for what scenarios you want please don't hesitate to share them. I love you all please stay safe. see you all soon

**Author's Note:**

> this all kind of came from my head. I also haven't read through it yet so it might be shit. We will get into some of the club details next chapter, where the story actually begins
> 
> see you soon


End file.
